An Act of Kindness
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A sequel to Kristen3's Love and Tragedy. Daphne decides that she wants to do something to help the familes of the bus accident, and neither Frasier nor Niles could have been prouder of her if they tried.


**With gratitude to Kristen3 for allowing me to do a sequel to her amazing story, Love and Tragedy. **

Daphne walked into the radio station, where Frasier immediately waved her in. He was surprised, Daphne usually never visited him at work unless something was wrong.

"Is everything okay," Frasier smiled as he stood up to greet her.

"Yes. I mean no. Oh, I don't know what I mean."

Sensing something was troubling her, Frasier spoke to Roz. "Play an extra commercial. Field a call. Do something."

Usually Roz had a smart answer for whenever he demanded things of her, but she sensed also that Daphne was troubled, so she picked up the phone and began listening to a caller.

"What is it, Daphne? Has something happened to my father?"

"Oh, no, Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry to have bothered you. Maybe I should be on me way..."

He touched her arm. "What is it, Daphne? Something must be troubling you if you took the time to come all the way down to the station."

Daphne took a deep breath. "Dr. Crane, you've heard about the terrible bus accident?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I have. Has something else happened?"

"No. I'm sorry to have worried you so. It's just that, well, I can't stop thinking about what has happened, and I felt like I should do something to help."

Frasier smiled. No wonder his brother adored this woman so. "That's awfully kind of you."

"No. It's not kind. It's human. I don't want to stand here and do nothing while those poor families..."

Both of their minds wandered for a minute. "I see. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes. I just talked to Cafe Nervosa. I know normally you detest these sorts of things but you see, I can't stand by and do nothing, not when I've been so blessed. They have given me permission to stand outside and collect money for the families."

Frasier smiled warmly. "And you would like me to advertise on the show? Consider it done. No wonder Niles..."

"What about your brother?"

"Nothing. You'll find out in time."

"About his feelings for me? I already know."

Frasier was startled. "What? How could you? I haven't said anything..."

"Apparently I'm the last to know of these things. But that's okay, Dr. Crane. Niles told me how he feels. And we're a couple now!" She smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful. Just leave me the details of your event, and I will do my part to advertise it. Anything for, well, I'll just go ahead and say it. Anything for my future sister-in-law."

Now Daphne laughed. "Oh, Dr. Crane. You always know what to say to people to make them feel better. No wonder you're such a big radio star!"

"Oh, I'm not that big of a star! Am I?"

Daphne shook her head while writing down the details of her event. And true to form, Frasier did his best to advertise it whenever he got the chance.

Finally the day of the event came, and it was a cold, rainy, miserable Seattle day. But Daphne didn't care. She had to do her part, whatever the cost.

To her surprise, who should show up in his rain jacket but Niles? She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you do this by yourself. I would insist upon taking your place, but I know that your heart simply wouldn't allow me to. So I come to show my support, both financially," he put a check, a rather large one, in the bucket Daphne was holding, "and physically."

"Oh Niles, you are wonderful."

"If I am, it's only because of your influence."

She wanted to kiss him, but already there was small line forming, each person anxious to do their part. It warmed her heart to see the best of humanity come together during a time like this. This wasn't much- but she was doing something, and she supposed that was what really mattered. And the best part? She wasn't alone. Why hadn't she seen how kind, how generous, how thoughtful Niles really was sooner than she had?

It was a long day, but the event was a huge success. For every hundred dollars collected Cafe Nervosa donated a matching hundred, so by the time the day was through they'd raised almost $2000. Not bad, for a day's work. She wanted to do more, so much more, but for now she'd done a little something, and for that, she felt better.

The police chief came by to pick up the donations and he presented Daphne with a bouquet of flowers.

"Just a simple token of our gratitude, Miss Moon," he told her.

"Oh, Niles. They are so beautiful."

"Yes you...yes they are."

And Niles knew right then and there there would be no more holding back. He would cherish this woman forever, and he couldn't have been prouder of Daphne than he was at that moment.

The end


End file.
